Saying Goodbye
by ReginaIsMyMajesty
Summary: Set in Season 7, Episode 2 'A Pirate's Life', Regina and Emma have a difficult conversation. Set between Regina's conversation with Henry and the portal opening. Contains spoilers for the S7E2. Do not read if you do not want to be spoiled, especially about how A&E decided to handle Emma's storyline. SwanQueen angst. Canon CaptainSwan. Sadly no happy ending for our ladies.


Saying Goodbye

by ReginaIsMyMajesty

Disclaimer: OUAT and these characters do not belong to me.

AN1: Contains spoilers for OUAT Season 7, Episode 2 'A Pirate's Life'. Do not read if you do not want to be spoiled about a few key plot points regarding Emma and Hook.

AN2: This episode and ALL the plot bunnies! This is the first story I'm publishing on this site (though I have a ton sitting on my computer partially finished). This is also the shortest story I've ever written and the first time I've ever written angst with no resolution. So be warned. This does not contain a happy ending for our ladies together. Follows canon (CaptainSwan), but assumes an unseen conversation between Regina/Emma probably sometime during Season 4. Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Wait, what did you say?"

"Mom is staying with me and other Hook."

The blonde's eyes shot to Regina questioningly while the "real" Hook almost looked relieved.

"It's time for me to start the 'next chapter' of my life. Please explain things to everyone. I'm sure most will be relieved that I'm gone." Her tone was light but businesslike. There was no emotion.

"No!"

"Emma," Hook reached out to lay his hand on her shoulder but she jerked away.

"Regina..."

The former Queen carried on as if Emma hadn't spoken. "Give my love to Zelena and Robin. Tell them I'll see them again. I think she'll understand."

Finally Emma couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Regina by the elbow and pulled her away from the group. "Excuse us just a minute..." When they were out of earshot and could no longer be seen through the trees, she turned and faced the former Queen. "What the hell, Gina?"

"What?"

"So you're just going to leave Storybrooke just like that? Leave us?"

"Us?" Regina asked incredulously. "There *is* no 'us', Ms. Swan. Or should I say *Mrs. Jones*." Her tone was cold.

"Regina, don't do this," Emma pleaded.

"Don't do what? Take control of my own life? Finally make a decision for me? My son has asked me to stay with him, he told me he needs me, and he is the most important thing in my life. I miss him so badly it feels like there's a hole in my heart."

"I miss him too!"

"I know that. But you have your husband. And your parents. And another child on the way. I know that doesn't ease the pain of missing him, it doesn't replace him. But Emma...I have no one."

"You have me..."

The brunette couldn't help the burst of humorless laughter that erupted from her. "Really, Emma? No. I don't." Moisture was gathering in her eyes and she blinked fiercely to keep the tears at bay. "You have your own life and I don't begrudge you that. But I have to find mine."

"That's not fair..."

Finally, Regina's frustration and anger erupted. "No, Ms. Swan! You know what's not fair? What's not fair is having to watch you parade around town with that pirate of yours, having to watch you carry *his* child," she took a deep breath, her voice quieting to almost a whisper, "Having to watch you live your happy ending and know that it isn't with me. That's what's not fair. And you can't ask me to make myself go through that every day. I can't do it. Not when Henry is offering me a new start."

"But Regina... I need you..."

"No you don't. You have your family. Now I need mine. And that's Henry."

"But you're part of my family..." Emma pleaded.

Regina shook her head sadly. "Not really. Not anymore."

The look on Emma's face was pure devastation.

"Don't get me wrong, Emma. We will always share a son and I will always...care...about you. But Hook and your new baby and your parents, they're your family. There's no place for me there."

"Yes, there is!"

Regina's frustration came roaring back. "You had your chance, Emma! I told you how I felt and you chose *him*! You don't get to do this now! You married him! You're having *his* baby! And I've stood by and supported you as you did it. I grinned like an idiot through your wedding even though my heart was breaking in two! You can't have us both! You made your choice." Her voice broke. "Please let me make mine."

Tears were streaming down Emma's face, and she was silent for several beats, but she finally nodded, her head dropping in defeat. "I'll miss you."

"I'll...miss you, too, Emma. But I'm sure we'll see each other again someday. And in the meantime, you'll be okay. You'll have a beautiful baby and you and Hook can finally have the family you've been wanting. You have your happy ending." She hesitantly reached out and touched Emma's arm, squeezing lightly.

Emma's hand came up to cover Regina's and she squeezed back. "I hope you find yours," she whispered, regret and sorrow in her eyes.

Regina smiled sadly. "I hope so, too." She pulled her hand away, straightened her facial expression and posture, and turned toward where they had left the men, her steps sure and confident, ever the Queen.

Emma took a moment to breathe deeply and compose herself. She wiped furiously at her face to rid it from the tears she had shed, but she knew it was futile. Even if her face wasn't still splotchy and her eyes swollen, she knew the heartbreak that lurked in her eyes. Hopefully she could blame it on the pregnancy hormones and on losing Henry again. She would never tell anyone that it was because she just watched the woman she loved walk away from her and she could only ever blame herself. All those years ago when Regina had confessed her feelings, Emma had made a terrible mistake. She followed her sense of duty and obligation instead of her heart and now she was paying the ultimate price. At least having Regina around allowed her to pretend sometimes that everything was still the same. She could get lost in those deep brown eyes and let her heart melt at the sound of Regina's laugh, which, admittedly, she had heard less and less since her wedding. Now, she would go back to her life in Storybrooke with Killian and the baby she was carrying, she would smile and pretend like everything was normal, she would tolerate her parents' doting and helicoptering. But inside, she knew that, now, she was going to be the one with the hole in her heart. And, with her true happy ending walking away from her, nothing would be able to fill it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

AN3: Well? Let me know what you think. Feedback is welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
